Frozen
by Sarcastic Tofu
Summary: AU. Under the third Mizukage's reign of terror those unlucky enough to poses kekkei genkai are to be put to death or worse. In Konoha clan policies couldn't be more different. Caught inbetween polarized views of bloodlines and one's lineage, a house divided against itself can't stand.
1. Chapter one: Shattered

**{Before the story begins consider the following:**

**No, for the last f*cking time I don't own Naruto! *lawyer-bots fly away* I do own: my characters, the plot, and any awesomerific abilities/jutsu I hath invented for this story. **

**..Okay, you can start reading now…Oh! And review!}**

**[Set four years before the beginning of the Naruto series/'Beginnings', pre-Uchiha massacre]**

**-xXx-**

.::. Frozen .::.

_Chapter One _.::. _Shattered_

If I can stop one heart from breaking,  
I shall not live in vain.  
If I can ease one life the aching,  
Or cool one pain,  
Or help one fainting robin  
Unto his nest again,  
I shall not live in vain.

–Emily Dickinson

It was a frigid April night, common for this time of year in Kirigakure, as Yakushi Kabuto snuck away from his squad into the nearby forests. The sixteen year old's breathing had been forced to a controlled calm to avoid alerting others of his escape. He squinted as he tried to make out the blurred images through the fogged up lenses of his rounded spectacles. Despite his age and his low rank of Genin he was a master of deception and had been entangled Orochimaru's inner circle for nearly a decade. And it showed. As the medic wandered through the icy wilderness he absorbed everything around him never pausing for a second in his calculations.

Somewhere in bitter stillness of one of the many frozen forests that surrounded the village hidden in the mist he had singled out traces of foul play on what was supposed to be a simple mission.

It was a C-rank escort mission typical for experienced Genin. Protect a tea merchant on his bi-yearly visit to a smaller clan living barely outside the village limits of Kirigakure. Kabuto had been given this particular mission before in fact. The merchant was impatient but paid well and the trip was only expected to take three weeks at the most.

However something was different on the voyage into the winter wastes. As his four-man cell, two other Genin and a Jounin, had followed the usual route problems had arisen at every turn. The boat service that ran this length of the river ways had been reduced to smoldering ruins, its owners nowhere to be found. The nearby trading post lay boarded up with frantically scribble messages covering the majority of the woodwork reading '_DANGER! Do not travel ahead without a guide!_' and '_Testing zone for the Elimination Acts!_'

And then there were the people.

When the squad had failed to find the traders or the ship captain they had approached a cozy looking cottage at the river's edge. But to their horror what looked like a normal civilian house was anything but. Within the home lay stark evidence of slaughter. The walls were stained red by the brutalized corpses of a trail guide and his wife.

The tea merchant sobbed heavily during a short funeral for the couple. They had once been his close friends.

What other locals the team encountered hinted that something was wrong as well. An old man had refused to help them, absolutely convinced that they were Kirigakure allies. A woman had pleaded with them to leave her home at once before she was discovered. A trio of children had begged Kabuto for food and when asked why had replied in terrified voices that their family _was gone_.

Presently the silver haired medic sniffed the air as he neared a clearing. It was the entrance to the clan's complex his squad was to visit the next day. The air smelled on kerosene, burning wood, and a third unidentifiable scent that stained the wind harshly. It had been his intention to slip ahead of the group to ensure that they weren't walking right into a trap, but the closer he neared the settlement warning flags began to shoot up in his head.

Something was seriously wrong in the outer Kirigakure parishes.

"Sarutobi-sama said that the third Mizukage was acting quite strange at the Kage summit," muttered Kabuto reassuring himself. "And no one has heard from the Kaguya and Ichigoto clan's lesser branches in almost a year."

The village elders of Konohagakure had already supposed that Kirigakure had eliminated the bone wielding Kaguya clan, a war hungry group widely feared for their unorthodox kekkei genkai. The Ichigoto were much the same. Their kekkei genkai, _Suikiri_ _Hakkei_-Acid Mist Release, was the pride of the clan's famed mercenaries and hunter-nin. However the lesser branches of the two were quite the opposite. They were composed of peaceful villagers who for the most part did not have any of their clan's frightening abilities. In the political atmosphere of Kirigakure the groups were all but non-existent. There were only two differences between them and the civilians. They were still technically a part of the great bloodline clans of the bloody mist and secondly, the lesser branches sided with the radicals over the third Mizukage, Yagura-sama. Two fatal mistakes that had upset the delicate balance of power in Kiri.

Kabuto was now at the main gates of the clan compound, or what used to be the neutral settlement. The former wooden arches reminiscent of the feudal era had been replaced by towering iron gates topped with vicious looking barbed wire and an equally unemotional sign. _Kirigakure Medical Research Facility, unauthorized personnel keep out._

With ease the medic hopped the locked gate into the main pathway through the compound, his eyes scanning the barren buildings. Only two sounds echoed across the snow covered landscape; the ghostly tolling of metallic chimes in the wind and reverberation of battle. Kabuto quickened his pace as he flickered through side streets. The closer he neared the clang of weaponry traces of whatever was happening became more and more obvious. Bloody smears decorated empty shells of homes and the mutilated corpses of Kirigakure ninja and the compound's true inhabitants lined the roads in haphazard fashion. The medic froze as a child's voice pierced the frigid air.

"Help!"

Oh god. Someone was alive among this slaughter.

The medic wove around three more splitting roadways nearing the voice and the blast of an explosive note igniting. Please don't let him be too late.

Then at once Kabuto was standing in the center plaza of the complex unmoving as he wrapped his mind around all that surrounded him. Unlike the other paths which had been more sparsely dotted with violent activity the courtyard was almost indistinguishable through its literally blood soaked street, the out of place burning concrete building directly in front of him, and the four figures at the plaza's center.

Two Kiri-nins cast several hand signs towards their enemies unaware of the medic who had appeared. And their enemy? A pair of children, only one of whom was conscious. The child stood in a wobbly fighting stance bones protruding from his body like a porcupine. His premature white hair was tangled with fermented blood and speckles of blood-no some sort of clan trait-were marked just above his eyebrows. The child, whom Kabuto guessed was about ten years old, briefly shot him a silent 'help' look through warm green eyes. Behind him the other child, a young girl of only three years old, lay propped against a burned out lamp post. Her form hung limp make shift bandages covering the worst of her wounds. She seemed to be absolutely covered openly bleeding gashes even her face was marred by crimson trailing from her mouth. Like the boy her powdery blue tresses were matted down with blood.

The duo of Kiri ninja turned only now seeing their uninvited guest. But it was too late. Kabuto's kunai knives had already pierced their thin armor leaving fatal lesions before the medic had even been seen. Within mere seconds their eyes were glazed over with the blankness of death.

The white haired child allowed a tiny smile of thanks as his bones retreated within his skin. Kabuto approached him carefully checking for hidden enemies.

"Are you a Kirigakure-nin?" rasped the boy as he sank to the ground.

"No," replied the medic, "I'm from Konoha."

"Why…Why did you help us? We are not from your village."

The medic lent over slightly to pick up the girl, carefully securing her on his back. Kabuto now offered a free hand to the boy, "Don't worry. I'm a doctor."

The boy gave a light nod then fainted as exhaustion consumed him.

* * *

At their base camp in the snow covered forest, mission captain Kakashi Hatake cracked his knuckles in frustration. Less than an hour ago Kabuto had vanished without a trace from their campsite. Naturally Kakashi asked his other underlings, a Yamanaka and an Inuzuka, but when questioned the two hadn't even noticed their teammate had left. Very strange indeed.

"Hatake-san?"

Kakashi looked up meeting the worried gaze of one of the remaining genin, Yamanaka Chi…something…

"What is it Yamanaka?" replied the copy-nin evenly.

"I-It's Chikuzu, sir," she stuttered. "I was just talking to K-Kuroki. He just got back from scouting."

"Has he found any signs of the clan who used to live here?" continued Kakashi as he finished reloading his supplies.

The girl fidgeted with the ends her short blond hair, "H-He didn't find _anyone_ exactly. B-But he found a scent. Kuroki says a large group of people passed through a clearing up ahead about four days ago carrying s-some kind of poison he doesn't recognize."

The copy-nin paused to reattach his kunai holsters, "Then tell the tea merchant we're moving out. We need to hurry before the trail before it fades. The clan may have left…or worse…by now."

Chikuzu nodded and hurried off to their client whilst Kakashi sweat-dropped. Why oh why had he given up three glorious days of vacation time for this?

* * *

Meanwhile in a denser part of the forest Kabuto squatted in the snow as he bound the wounds of the still unconscious girl. Beside him the boy now draped in the medic's cloak observed his companion in a wobbly semi-consciences.

"Is she going to be okay?" murmured the child, his voice no longer raspy after several sips of Kabuto's water bottle.

"Yes, but she has lost a lot of blood. Most of these injuries are fairly deep and will leave scars regardless of my healing," elaborated the medic as he continued his work.

The pale child watched quietly, "Her name is Yumiko. Her cell was next to mine in the laboratories. Sometimes we would talk together at night. When the fires broke out in the complex I picked her cell's lock and we crawled out through a broken window."

The medic smiled, "You must care a lot about your friend…"

"…Kimimaro."

"Interesting name, 'one who is unparalleled'."

The child frowned, "What is your name medic-san?"

"Yakushi Kabuto," he responded, "My squad was escorting a merchant here when I came across you two."

Kimimaro shivered as a freezing wind picked up, "Don't go back in there Kabuto."

"Why?" asked the medic eyebrow raised in skepticism.

In a near whisper the child answered, "We're the only ones left."

* * *

"Chikuzu stop twitching before me an' 'Kashi tie you to a tree!"

"H-Hatake-san wouldn't let you do that Kuroki! Right Hatake-san?"

Kakashi let out an annoyed sigh as the foursome trudged through the forest with client in tow. Those two had absolutely **no **knowledge of stealth. Elephants were more subtle.

_Smack! _

"Hatake-san! He-"

"'Kashi, she-"

The copy-nin channeled his suppressed frustration into a thick cloud of murderous intent. "I _really _don't think I want to hear a word of you two lest I be forced to return to Konoha minus two loud sixteen year olds," he hissed.

The boy and girl quivered. "You don't really mean that…do you 'Kashi?"

Oddly enough, it was the tea merchant who answered. "It would certainly be a _quieter_ and _cheaper_ boat ride back to the village," he mused with a demonic smile perfectly pulling at his lips.

The pair jolted while Kakashi let out a quiet chuckle.

Best. Client. Ever.

However his mirth was broken with the snap of branch as a figure appeared on the path ahead of the group. Suddenly the three ninja were on high alert, weapons exposed. But their efforts were in vain as their outline came into focus, his glasses totally fogged up with the cold and a smaller shape following closely beside him.

"Damn it Kabuto!" yelled Kuroki throwing his katana on the ground in frustration, "We are _so _not bringing hitchhikers back to Konoha!"

Chikuzu groaned. Kabuto didn't find some lost traveler in need of assistance _again_ did he? It was beginning to leave a big dent in their team's mission earnings.

The medic gave a sheepish grin as he and the smaller figure approached. "They're not hitchhikers Kuroki-"

"Wait a god damn minute! There's more than one of them?"

Kabuto did a small spin so his squad mates could see the person riding piggyback. The little girl was covered in medical tape and gauze and her head rested comatosely against the medic's silver hair. Next to Kabuto the other child no younger than ten fought to stand as he flickered in and out sleep.

The Inuzuka let out an annoyed growl as Chikuzu emitted a high pitched squeal and in seconds the young boy was also held piggyback style onto her shoulders.

"'Kashi tell them we're not bringing them with us! We're practically broke as it is!"

At this point Kuroki's teammates ganged up on him in a sea of innocent looks and 'sad puppy' eyes before he finally gave in.

"Fine. But I'm so not fucking paying their boat fares!"

**{Chapter Notes:**

**Kabuto's team- **Inuzuka Kuroki, Yamanaka Chikuzu, and Yakushi Kabuto made up this very dysfuctional squad. (Kakashi was placed as temporary leader while their sensei was on sick-leave.) In regards to team relationships, the loud Kuroki and timid Chikuzu are constantly arguing about something whilst Kabuto plays the neutral party and/or referee if a fight breaks out. Their sensei has been trying for years to get the squad permanently broken up to no avail.

**Kimimaro**- In 'Frozen' instead of meeting Orochimaru after the Kaguya Clan massacre, Kimimaro was abducted under the Kirigakure village council's orders. (He was eight when this happened.) He doesn't know anything about Orochimaru or Otogakure. His personality is virtually the same as it was in canon with the exception that he has a pathologic fear of medical knives due to his years at 'the laboratories'.

**Chapter one done! So what'd ya think? (The Uchihas appear in the next chapter!) So repeat the golden cycle! Review!}**


	2. UPDATE: Temporary Note

**UPDATES on Each Story's Status****- This will be blanket posted on all of the stories mentioned before they are deleted/rewritten/Hiatus'd.**

Right now I'm busy going through all of my stories to see what could/should be continued/rewritten, or scrapped. If there is a story you would like me to continue please review or message me about it. Without feedback I don't know if anyone actually reads or likes my stories.

Nireiki, or as I plan to rename it, Half-Life is staying, but is being rewritten. I feel like I left a lot of missed opertunities to expand Madara and Naruto as well as the story arcs. Before I begin posting the rewrite though, I plan to fully map out several of the plot arcs and make sketchs for the middle and end. (Usually I write by the seat of my pants so this may take a while...)

So far, I plan to put Beginnings on a permanent hiatus. I haven't touched it in years and have found irresolvable problems with it during re-reading. It has a very weak plot (if any), suffers from OC overload, and has an abundence of OOCness in the few canon characters in it. Considering how horrible it is, I'm really surprised that I keep getting favorites, alerts, and reviews for it.

Walls of Ivy is also slated for a permanent hiatus; however, my reasoning behind this is a bit different. While it also suffers from an abundance of OCs, the plot is salvageable and parts of it are being reworked into the Nireiki/Half-Life rewrite. Despite its flaws I really like the wartime setting and want to write more from Taree's perspective.

Rhapsody is also going to reworked into Nireiki/Half-Life. This is mainly due to the murder/mystery and horror elements that I had planned for the its main arc, but never got around to writing. Some problems I had with this were the overly slow plot development and abundance of OCs too early in the story. Taru's character seems kind of bland and could be better expanded in a different context.

Unlike its predecessor Permafrost, I plan to keep Frozen. I do plan to shift from my original plotline though. Since I only ever posted the first chapter of Frozen, it can easily be rewritten without needing to be reposted. I really like how the first chapter came out and don't plan to rewrite it. It may be a while before I start updates on this though, due to the massive restructuring of the plot and Kishimoto unveiling Kabuto's screwed up past.

In other news I've had a oneshot in the works for a few months featuring Tobi and Sakura. It's fairly close to canon and is firmly in the horror category. It will probably be posted within a month or two. It's tentatively titled "Descendant."


End file.
